Repeat
by Thundercat1
Summary: "I feel light headed, like none of this is real..is it? It feels almost like I've done this before." Silver finds himself in a new, not so nice place, with no way of escaping.


The freezing air sends shivers down my spine, the air is so stale that I can see my breath like a bird flying through the cloudless sky. I feel light headed, like none of this is real..is it? It feels almost like I've done this before.I ponder my surroundings for a moment, a dimly lit street, I don't recognize. The cement underneath me is cracked with potholes every few feet, it looks almost like an ally, the brick walls surrounding me are covered in strange writing, i decide that it is just graffiti, but upon closer examination of it's contents, I discover it's just...gibberish. Nothing. It says _nothing_, just strange markings, written in, what seems to be chalk, every third marking is underlined in a strange red substance, I tell myself it's paint but I know it's not, as I stair down the never-ending ally i get a sickening feeling run down my spine. _Am i being watched?_

The blood-red hair on the back of my neck begin to rise as the ominous feeling of being watched grows stronger. Still, this seems out of reality. My pace increases as I hear crashing sounds, getting louder and louder as I move close, why can't i walk away from it? It's pulling me in, making me come closer, the noise just keeps getting louder. _Faster_, my feet move underneath me, completely out of my control. Until it just stops, I fall dead in my tracks. I'm in complete shock, what just happened? My head is spinning, i feel chilled to the bone. Something is watching me, I can feel it. How long have I been here? It feels like an eternity. I hear a deafening screech, I tense as he sound of foot running gets closer to me. My legs feel like weights, but I'm able to get onto my knees. It comes closer, the noise starts again, it's deafening. My ear drums feel as if they are going to burst.

A wave of relive and terror rush trough me as I recognize the figure running toward me. The relive is short lived. _Gold! _I open my mouth to scream at the bloody figure as he gets closer, but nothing comes out, the more I try the more I hurt myself_. I cannot speak_.His clothing is torn, his hair is drenched with blood and his face. _oh his face_. I take a good long look as he gets closer, his skin is burned to a crisp, blood is pouring out of the holes that use to be is golden eyes. His mouth is oozing a sickening amount of blood, his cheeks have been cut ear to ear forcing him to smile. My heart drops as he falls in front of me, i keep telling myself this isn't real, it isn't real. A cold gust of wind hits me, sending me shoulder length hair into my eyes all I can think is, I am next? I scoot myself over to Golds body, fully aware that there is still moment, I think hes breathing. I slowly reach out, the repugnant smell of his burnt skin is stuck in nostrils. I slowly place a gloved hand on his back, the black shirt he is wearing has claw like gashes going from top to bottom. Thud. I hit the ground as his body starts to rise, a feel a strong sensation in my stomach were I was hit, the blood pours out, his fist went right trough me. The sensation i'm feeling is, however, not pain, I can't explain it, I feel cold. _Very cold. This cannot be real._

Gold shakes his head at me, backing away I see his twisted smile as he just disappears into thin air. This must be a dream, no, a nightmare. I cannot contemplate what I just witnessed, I feel like I have been here forever. As the blood seeps out of the hole in my stomach, that's when I see it. I understand now. I understand what is happening, I feel like I'm going to cry tears that just wont fall. I know I'm going to be here forever, this is just going to repeat itself, all because of it. Darkrai.

The freezing air sends shivers down my spine, the air is so stale that I can see my breath like a bird flying through the cloudless sky. I feel light headed, like none of this is real..is it? It feels almost like I've done this before.

(So well...That sucked! This is just something I that together in about an hour, my first attempt at writing horror, any review/comment is appreciated!)


End file.
